Déshabillezmoi
by Maywen
Summary: Lex a une chanson qui lui trotte dans la tête... Chlex et suite de "belle à en crever"


Titre: déshabillez-moi  
Rating: Tout public - 13 au pire quelques allusions  
Particularité: suite de "Belle à en crever" disponible sur ce site  
Disclamer: la chanson (Juliette Greco) et la série ne m'appartiennent pas mais leur rencontre est de mon fait

excellente lecture et reviewez si vous aimez ;)

* * *

Encore une énième interview avec le Daily Planet. Depuis quelques semaines, Lex Luthor recevait régulièrement des demandes de ce genre. Sa dernière invention faisait frémir d'envie tout Métropolis et lui, il était condamné à répondre à des hordes de journalistes. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'argent à la clé, il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais commercialisé ce four de poche. D'ailleurs, c'était ridicule comme invention.

Chloé qui l'interviewait se pencha pour prendre son dictaphone dans le fond de son sac, ce qui laissa au milliardaire le loisir de profiter de la vue. Elle était chic sans être très originale. La petite journaliste de la Torche s'était laissée formater par le Daily Planet. Il se demanda un instant si ses sous-vêtements étaient estampillés du logo du journal.  
Et puis, de toute façon, que fichait-elle ici ? Il avait expressément demandé Clark et l'avait même nommé en tant que journaliste attitré de sa société. Aurait-il laissé Chloé l'interviewer parce qu'ils étaient en couple ?

Il fut intrigué de la voir sortir son dictaphone sans l'actionner. Elle se contenta de passer son doigt dessus et son regard suivit le mouvement délicat du doigt de la jeune fille sur l'objet. Etait-elle en train d'essayer de le séduire ?

**[Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite  
Sachez me convoiter, me désirer, me captiver  
Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Mais ne soyez pas comme toutes les femmes, trop pressées.]**

Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. La séduction d'un Luthor ne passait pas par des approches aussi… subtiles. Et puis, Clark Kent était son premier amour, ils travaillaient ensemble et il lui laissait faire ses interviews, le calcul était simple à faire.

Il observait la journaliste depuis un moment cherchant à comprendre le sens caché de ses gestes. Impossible de distinguer si oui ou non elle tentait de le séduire. Il adopta alors la technique de l'interrogatoire discret en parlant du « bon » vieux temps. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas lui poser la question de but en blanc.

Elle souriait mais la crispation était tout à fait palpable. Il l'agaçait terriblement en parlant de Smallville. Y-avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre elle et Clark ? Etait-elle célibataire ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net alors aussi innocemment que possible alors qu'elle s'énervait à présent sur un morceau de veau particulièrement coriace, il lui demanda :

- Et les amours ?

**[Et d'abord, le regard  
Tout le temps du prélude  
Ne doit pas être rude, ni hagard  
Dévorez-moi des yeux  
Mais avec retenue  
Pour que je m'habitue, peu à peu...]**

Son regard à cet instant était si noir et tueur que Lex eut enfin la certitude qu'elle était célibataire et ce, de longue date. Ainsi donc, elle tentait donc de le séduire… Tout de suite plus à l'aise, il observa les tentatives de la journaliste.

Il avait décidé quelques mois plus tôt d'abandonner les aventures sans lendemain. Il se préoccupait si peu de ses « amies » qu'il avait entretenu une liaison monogame avec une certaine Sarah sans même le savoir ! Lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu – grâce à la présence massive d'objets féminins dans son appartement, il l'avait mise à la porte sur le champ. Bien sûr, la demoiselle, de son coté, se sentait déjà sur le Monopoly du mariage. Elle avait visé la case fiançailles et s'était retrouvée seule et à la rue.  
Ses résolutions étaient simples : il serait dorénavant indifférent aux avances.

Totalement indifférent.

**[Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite  
Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me capturer  
Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Avec délicatesse, en souplesse, et doigté]**

Mais admirer les tentatives de loin étaient une bonne façon de passer son temps sans se retrouver caser.

Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle avait eu ce regard toute la soirée. Elle semblait frustrée au plus haut point et il était persuadé que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son article. Il s'amusait à la déstabiliser en parlant des divers options de marchés de la Lex Corp et alla même jusqu'à vanter le service de cantine qu'il avait instauré dans ses usines.

Chloé le dévorait du regard totalement et sans la moindre discrétion. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait à tout moment monter sur la table pour lui sauter dessus. Où était passée la fragile journaliste ?

** [Choisissez bien les mots  
Dirigez bien vos gestes  
Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau  
Voilà, ça y est, je suis  
Frémissante et offerte  
De votre main experte, allez-y...]**

Chloé était douée pour écrire et encore plus pour vanter les mérites de la Lex Corp et de son dirigeant. Les ventes avaient quadruplés en quelques jours et Lex était simplement au paradis. Il avait même exigé la nomination de la jeune femme comme journaliste attitrée de sa société.

Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas contactée directement et avait soudoyé un de ses employés pour le faire. Il ne craignait qu'elle se sente privilégiée et qu'elle en conclut qu'il était intéressé.

Elle l'avait recontacté pour une autre interview et il y était allé sans se méfier. Grossière erreur. La jeune femme avait troqué son ensemble terne et conventionnel du Daily Planet pour un charmant chemisier qui laissait voir juste ce qu'il fallait pour déconcentrer un homme. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour se repoudrer le nez, il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner certains points stratégiques de son anatomie. L'abstinence ne lui réussissait pas. Mais alors, vraiment pas. Lorsqu'elle revint avec une touche de rouge à lèvre écarlate en plus, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Elle allait le tuer. Au sens propre du terme.

Complètement déstabilisé, il commença à déblatérer sur son conseil d'administration, sur les marchés chinois et il arriva même à parler de choses confidentielles que la journaliste ne releva pas. Elle s'acharnait sur une crème brulée en marmonnant à propos de miracle. Soudain prit d'une obscure impulsion, il tendit la main et fit courir son doigt sur la joue satinée de Chloé. Lorsqu'elle le regarda interdite, la première excuse – bidon bien évidemment – qu'il lui donna fut « Tu avais une trace de rouge à lèvre. Ce n'était pas vraiment très esthétique. Nos voisins de table commençaient à en rire. Je ne voulais pas figurer dans le journal de demain en première page. »

Se retenant de se foutre trois bonnes claques pour une telle excuse, il finit son dessert en gardant plus ou moins son calme.

**[Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Maintenant tout de suite, allez vite  
Sachez me posséder, me consommer, me consumer  
Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi]**

Une semaine plus tard, elle l'entrainait dans un autre restaurant. L'accueil fut catastrophique. Outré de voir que le serveur avait pris uniquement son manteau, il se chargea lui-même de celui de Chloé. Il découvrit alors que la demoiselle ne portait qu'une simple robe… et que son dos était nu. Tellement nu. Il était ébahi. Elle affirmait sa féminité avec force.

Tout le restaurant la dévisageait. Les femmes l'enviaient et les hommes la désiraient. Muet, il la rejoint à table et commanda pour deux. Il enrageait. L'homme tablé derrière la jeune femme la reluquait de manière bestiale. Il allait exploser littéralement, marquer la jeune femme comme sa propriété et la faire sienne simplement pour forcer ces hommes à baisser les yeux.

Il allait la complimenter lorsqu'elle se leva. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux petites pattes de chat tatouées dans le dos de Chloé qu'elle demandait son manteau. Elle sortit dans la rue et jamais encore, il n'avait couru aussi vite après une femme.

- Depuis quand as-tu des pattes de chats tatouées dans le bas du dos ?

La question était idiote mais c'était la seule et unique qu'il avait trouvé.

**[Conduisez-vous en femme  
Soyez la femme... Agissez!]**

Elle se retourna. Telle une tigresse fixant sa proie, elle attrapa le bord de son manteau. Ses lèvres étaient douces et il émanait d'elle un parfum de fruits des bois.

Elle le traina dans son appartement et ferma la porte à clé. Il n'avait aucune issue possible. Elle ôta son manteau qui retomba dans un bruit sourd à terre. Sa robe semblait encore plus indécente dans ce minuscule appartement qu'au plein milieu du restaurant. Elle appelait la luxure.

**[Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Et vous... déshabillez-vous!]**

Elle commença par lui enlever sa cravate, puis ses chaussures hors de prix. Il se laissa faire vêtement après vêtement mais lorsqu'il fut en boxer. Il refusa qu'elle l'enlève.

Chloé lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il y passerait dans tous les cas.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Sullivan.

Et il dénoua sa robe.


End file.
